


Knot In My Heart

by TessaTheTK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheTK/pseuds/TessaTheTK
Summary: Massage for stress relief. Goes about how you would expect, then doesn't, then does
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 530





	1. Chapter 1

Lena sits in her office, frustrated as usual. She doesn’t know why, L Corp is chugging along, saving lives, rebuilding the environment block by block.

Yet as she stares out at the National City skyline, there’s a bubbling lack of comfort.

Sam comes in, a tablet in her hand and something important about to leave her mouth. Lena inadvertently gives her a glare, and she almost steps away. Lena fights regret and relief, but then-

“Lena.”

She cocks her head, not wanting to hear the speech that’s coming.

Sam leans against her doorway “Have you considered a massage?”

Lena can safely say this isn’t what she was expecting “What?”

Sam smiles “There’s a place that Alex recommends.”

Even since Sam and Alex started dating, it’s like the woman sneaks her way into every conversation. Lena waves her on, ready to commit to anything that might get this physical and emotional knot out of her.

“Red Daughter Massage parlour.” Sam grins “Don’t mention who sent you.”

“Nice and ominous.” Lena says to Sam’s retreating figure.

She nearly snaps at an assistant, and the thought becomes more enticing. Lena gives a stiff apology and goes a little too quickly to her office, she gets behind her computer and types in what’s been bouncing around her head all day.

The site is nice enough, not that she’s snobbish, but she does have an image to maintain. It features a lot of drop-down menus of the type of services offered. A video autoplays on mute in the corner of the screen, and the woman speaking is gorgeous enough that Lena closes her office door without any logic.

Feeling childish, but too interested to stop, she clicks on the video.

The blonde-haired woman smiles at the camera, it’s clear she’s not incredibly comfortable being recorded, but the charm in her demeanor overpowers it. “Hi,” _oh my god she waved at the camera_ “My name is Kara Danvers, I’m the owner of Red Daughter massage parlour.” She gestures behind her.

“My god.” Lena breathes out. Kara is, wow, she’s in _really_ good shape. She has abs, and arms that could choke her unconscious. Her eyes are an engaging blue even with the obstacle of the screen. Not a single word that Kara has said got to her. She berates herself for objectifying this poor woman and tries again, restarting the video.

Kara smiles in the same way, waves in that same endearing way “Hi. My name is Kara Danvers, I’m the owner of Red Daughter massage parlour.” The same arm movement doesn’t make her go into her head in quite the same way. “We offer top of the line massage treatment to all types of clients with all types of people to service you.” A flash of relief crosses Kara’s face as a gorgeous man come on screen and takes over, introducing himself as James. 

Lena checks the qualifications of the staff and is left more comforted than when she started.

Clicking around has inadvertently brought her to the booking page. Kara and James are listed at the top. Lena bites her lip and hovers the mouse over Kara’s name. She scrolls down suddenly and picks a name at random _Nia Nal_ , her qualifications are fantastic as the others, although she’s a bit new. Not giving herself a chance to overthink it more than she already has, Lena books an appointment with her for next week.

Over the days leading up to her appointment, Lena looks at the video a few more times. Or, more honestly, the first thirty seconds. Somehow, she’s convinced herself that this is better than looking Kara up.

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Hmm?” That’s when she remembers she’s in the middle of a press briefing. Looking up from the website she’s sure will crash from her unceasing visits, a wave of pain shoots through her back. “Please Jess, just send me the briefing in an email.”

Lena closes the website that seems to be haunting her and gets to work, that same frustration shooting up her back the whole time. Nia will have to do a lot to get this, _and_ Kara, off her mind.

The day is here, and her long-needed break is coming. Sam glares at her with knowing eyes as Lena almost runs out of the office, heels clacking as she goes.

She finds the composure to not tell her driver Frank to gun it. The city blurs as her skin burns with the need for something to change. Another feat of restraint stops her from looking at the video again.

The place is about as classy as the website purported it to be. It’s not one of _those_ places for sure, which Sam’s grins and glances made her scared to being seen entering. She enters through the back regardless, using the perks of ridiculous wealth to her advantage.

A receptionist greets her when she’s close enough to the front desk for it to not be awkward.

He’s a handsome man with glasses that look more for show than for anything else “Ms. Luthor.” He looks down to his monitor with a smile that soon shifts “You requested Nia, yes?”

It’s typical really, she tries to do something nice for herself-

“Mike, it’s okay.” A voice that is all too familiar now says.

_Oh no_

The woman who’s been inadvertently tormenting her is extending a hand, wearing a muscle shirt of all things. On autopilot, she takes the hand, and it’s incredibly soft. The pads of her fingers are the only rough part, probably from what she’s about to do to Lena.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor, but Nia had a family emergency that took priority. If you’re alright with it, I’d be more than happy to fill in and comp the visit.”

“Um.” She’s stammering, because of some stupid crush, she’s stammering when she’s closed million-dollar deals “Yes. That’ll do fine. Thank you.”

Kara smiles “My name is Kara, in case you didn’t know,” she motions for Lena to follow her “I run the place.” She lifts her arms to show it off, and ends up showing something else off instead, her back is as toned as the rest of her.

“You run a very nice place here.”

Kara stops and somehow her smile grows brighter “That means so much coming from you. I’ve always looked up to you. Not just to the billboards, I wish I could rock a suit like that,” She adds a little shyly “But, just how much you’ve done at your age. Jeez. If I can get that much done when I’m your age, ha, that’d be quite the five-year plan.”

Lena freezes up a bit, suddenly a little warm at the potential age that the girl is.

Kara tenses her forearms in a distracting way “Oh God. I swear I’m not a fan girl. I’m a huge fan, but like…” She sighs “I don’t usually get this flustered.”

Somewhat glad that she’s having a similar effect, if not for different reasons, she just puts a hand to Kara’s arm. “It’s okay. And hey, when I was twenty-five, I only owned a few businesses, give it time.” When Kara’s arm tenses before relaxing, she seriously regrets grabbing it.

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” She leads Lena to their room and motions for her to go in. “Undress to your comfort level and place a towel over yourself. I’ll be back in a few minutes, and I’ll knock before I enter.”

 _Jesus Christ-_ This whole thing was supposed to be relaxing. She does as she’s told, and lays on the already heated massage table. She’s decided to keep her panties on and to cover her ass with a towel, she’s ditched the bra, figuring that whatever oil they use will ruin it. With one last moment of panic, she finds herself sinking into the comfortable warmth.

Firm taps on the door remind her that this wasn’t supposed to be an expensive nap.

“Come in.” Lena says, barely above a whisper.

Kara enters, hair down and a look of focus on her face. She puts some light music on and latches a belt onto her waist, quickly squirting some oil into her hands. Kara stands over Lena for a moment “Let me know if I’m being too rough.”

_This isn’t fair_

Thoughts that can make full sentences are gone seconds after Kara’s hands meet her back. She’s rubbing comforting circles as she searches for the knots that have been tormenting Lena. Kara leans a little closer “This might hurt.”

And, it’s a weird mix of pleasure and pain. Those strong hands working their magic on her back are eliciting a lot of different things. One of those things is the fact that her panties might be ruined by the end of this.

Kara works her way to Lena’s waist, kneading into her back with firm fingers. Lena avoids a whimper by biting into the table’s fabric. Kara continues on, unaware of the effect that she’s having.

After a somehow too short and too long period of time, Kara runs her hands over her back in a movement of finality, Lena doesn’t know if she’s thankful that it’s ending.

“And that is your hour Ms. Luthor.”

“Please, just call me Lena.” She manages to sigh out.

Kara laughs a little “I can tell you needed this, so I’ll give you a few minutes.”

The door closes with a click and Lena starfishes into a satisfied stretch. “Holy shit.” She hisses out. After a few minutes of comfort, she checks what she’s been dreading.

Her panties are soaked through. Trying not to freak herself out, she decides that this just means that lunch is going to be longer, and she’ll have an excuse to tell Frank to gun it. She dresses quickly, trying to avoid the temptation to just drive a hand down there and get this over with.

Emerging from the room, she almost collapses into a wall, a steadying hand on a decorative table keeps her up. This is almost worse than her trying to walk after sex. She walks a little unsteadily to the front, where she gets a knowing grin from the receptionist. 

Mike clicks on his screen “So, it went well then?”

“Something tells me you already know.”

Mike laughs. “If it makes you feel any better, almost everyone walks out like that.”

A small immature part of her is a little disappointed that she didn’t get extra attention.

“Would you like to book another appointment?”

As if she could say no, but she can’t be too obvious “For a month from now, yes please.”

“Okay, you’re booked for thirty days from today, same time.” There’s a beat of hesitance “And same masseuse.”

She holds off an accepting sigh “Yes please.”

Kara comes around the corner with a face splitting smile “Glad to hear that I haven’t lost my touch.” She punctuates it with a wink, confirming that the play on words was intentional.

Lena groans “You’re good enough that I won’t comment on how bad that joke is.”

Kara mimes a bow “I’m honoured.”

“I’ll see you in a month Ms. Danvers.” Lena makes to leave.

“Wait.”

She listens.

“Call me Kara.”

Lena doesn’t turn back “Only if you call Lena.”

“Of course, Ms- _Lena_.”

Mike’s laugh echoes as she leaves.

She makes a beeline for her car.

“Can you take me to my apartment and back to work,” She squirms in the backseat of the car, worried at this point that she might have to change her pants too. “Quickly please.”

Diligently, he does as told, and she’s back in her apartment. She rips her jeans off, immensely relieved that nothing has seeped through. She briefly considers trying to salvage the panties with some extensive dry cleaning, but she has a feeling they’re too far gone to be worth the hassle, she opts instead to toss them into her garbage under the sink.

A new pair of panties, a good look in the mirror, and she’s ready to go back to work.

If anyone notices the smile she can’t keep down, no one comments.

She’s out of work on time for once, a snicker from Sam being the only acknowledgement of her change in attitude. 

In the back of the car, she swears she’s fine. She is okay. There’s no issue at all. Except the growing yearning in her body that doesn’t seem to want to wait for her to eat something not from a takeout box.

With some spirit of horniness taking over her hands, she dives into her pocket for her phone and calls Jack.

He answers after two rings “Hi Lena, business or-“

“Pleasure. I’m going to be there in ten.”

Lena raises the partition “To Mr. Spheers please.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Should I wait outside, or would you like me to circle around until your call?”

“Your decision this time. Shouldn’t be more than half an hour.”

She crashes her body into his when he opens the door.

.. 

And it’s great, honestly, no complaints. She’s breathing heavily in his bed as he absently plays with the curls at the end of her hair. It’s just not _quite_ what she needed to scratch that itch.

Jack knocks on her temple lightly “Anyone home?”

She smiles at him with a huff of frustration “Sorry. That was great, I’m just…”

“You were trying to get something, or someone else, out of your system.”

He’s seen right through her “You must feel so used.”

He laughs his charming laugh “Love, that’s what this arrangement is about. Mutual using.”

She’s glad that he’s so understanding. She texts Frank to pick her up as she dresses.

“I hope you figure it, or them, out.”

Trying for her best smile as she leaves, she hopes that she does too.

Once home, she makes herself some university life burritos and lounges on her couch.

_Fucking Kara_

This is why she wanted that other girl. That girl was cute, not… _hot_. James even would have been better, handsome, strong, tall, but not quite so goddamn... _distracting_.

She bites into the burrito like it’s Kara’s head, though if she’s being honest, she’d want to bite somewhere else. And that’s the final straw, her head is taking her back to this afternoon, those hands, that smile, the flit between cocky and awkward.

The rest of her food goes in the trash, and she has the fortune to see her ruined panties from earlier. This girl is slowly killing her.

She half-heartedly gets herself ready for the day ahead. Flopping down onto her bed, she knows what she’s going to do. Her face goes down onto her pillow, and a hand goes beneath her nightgown as gets to work.

Drawing small circles, her mind goes back to the afternoon, constructing a fantasy where Kara isn’t professional at all. Kara’s hands go from her back to her ass, the towel falls away and Kara is now really working where she needs to be, digging in with her thumbs and sending heat up Lena’s thighs.

_“Let me know if I’m being too rough.”_

And then Lena’s hand and Kara’s hand work together, a little faster, more urgent. Those strong arms flip her over, and then her hands get back to work. Lena is about to crash in the best way.

_“Call me Kara.”_

Somehow, that does it. She’s gone for a bit, lost to Kara’s hand, her own hand. She starfishes against her mattress, the floaty feeling being slowly replaced by a nagging thought.

_Fuck_

This is going to become a thing.

..

The giddy feeling stretches through her work day, making her blueprint sketches take on a weirdly happy quality, she usually hates this part of the day.

Sam keeps shooting her confused looks.

Lena finishes the dimensions showing the battery space needed and finally looks up “What?”

Sam stops looking at her tablet “What do you mean what? You usually bitch about this part of the day, and then I moan about it too, then our shared misery makes us go for lunch.”

Lena rolls her eyes “We can still go to lunch if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, I mean, why are you so god damn peachy still?”

Lena ducks her head a little “It was… a really good massage.”

“Oh Lena.” Sam tuts “You’ve got a thing for your masseuse.” She walks over to Lena, who’s trying her best to focus on her very clearly finished blueprint. “Who did you get?”

“Nia. Some new girl. And I don’t have a crush, it was just, a _really good_ massage.”

This seems to feed into Sam’s nosiness enough that they’re able to have a normal conversation at lunch, only a quick reminder of their upcoming brunch date.

..

That night she’s gripping her headboard and whispering Kara’s name as she goes over the edge again.

A week of this, and she has to admit something to herself, she won’t make it a month.

“Hi.” She’s calling from the bathroom, like some scandalized schoolgirl. “It’s Lena, Lena Luthor, is there any way to bump up my appointment?”

Mike’s smile bleeds through the phone. “Of course, Ms. Luthor. There’s been a cancellation, so we can have James ready for today at your last time slot.”

“No.” She’s beyond the point of being embarrassed “When’s the nearest time that Kara is available?”

A few moments of clicking, a stifled laugh, and “Tomorrow at four. You’d be the last appointment of the day. Fridays are pretty packed you know.” He says, implying something she can’t place.

“Sounds perfect.” _Sounds like a long way away_ “Thank you Mike.”

“Aw, you remembered my name. Anytime Ms. Luthor.”

..

If she hides in her office the entire day to avoid letting her thirst fueled attitude spread to the office, she’s just being a good leader.

She barely acknowledges Sam or her own assistant as she barges out at ten to four.

They’re going the opposite way as all of the traffic, so she still ends up a little early.

She almost runs into Mike on her way in. “Wow. Eager?”

In an effort to not answer, she deflects “Why are you leaving early?”

“Because my boss is the nicest lady on Earth, everyone is gone, and I have a date waiting for me.”

“Ah. You’re off the clock, so I can say this, you’re a bit of a shit.”

He grins “I know.”

And with that, there’s just the knowledge that she’s alone with Kara. She sits in the waiting room, the room doesn’t earn its name though, because Kara is out of the back almost immediately. And she looks nervous, which has equal chances of being good and bad.

“Hi… Lena.”

Lena can’t help but go back to one of her many nights of imagining Kara saying her name in _very_ different ways. “Kara. Good to see you again.”

“Really? I mean, yes of course.” Kara starts walking to the massage room, she walks a little stiffly, giving Lena extra opportunity to see her shoulder and back muscles working overtime.

Lena puts out a hand of what she hopes is reassurance to Kara’s forearm “Is everything okay?”

Kara startles a little, and Lena tries to pull back, but a strong hand keeps her hand there “Is it possible to be star struck twice?”

“Yes.” Lena answers quickly, thinking of seeing Kara again.

Kara lets go of Lena’s hand, and Lena reluctantly follows her lead.

Kara opens the door and allows Lena to go in “Undress to your comfort level and-“

Lena smiles slyly “I know the drill.”

A blush spreads over Kara’s cheeks and Lena can’t help the feeling of accomplishment.

Way past the point of being modest about her wants, she undresses fully. A towel over her breasts and thighs, and she’s ready.

That same knock she’s been anticipating reaches her. “Come in.” She manages to not sound as excited as she really is.

“Your chest this time then?”

Lena laughs self consciously “Guess I neglected to specify anything over the phone.”

Kara seems to calm “Yeah, Mike did say that you seemed a little preoccupied.” 

If she had a drink in her mouth, she’d be spitting it out. _That little shit_ “Ha, yeah. I was a little busy at the time. Clearly need this destress more than I thought.”

Kara rubs some oil into her hands and smiles, the confident version of her taking over “Guess I’d better get to work then.”

And get to work she does. Her fingers make her stomach some pliable thing, getting kinks out that she wasn’t even aware of before. Kara makes her way down to her stomach, and it takes a hard grip on the table for her to keep from moving her body into Kara’s hands.

“Everything okay?” Kara asks, a hint of something devious in her eyes.

“Yes.” Lena grinds out through her unwilling teeth.

“Good.” Kara’s hands creep a little lower, drawing comforting shapes into her hips.

Lena squirms in her effort to not let out any noise. Kara simply doubles her efforts, and then it happens.

Lena _moans_.

Kara leans down to Lena’s ear, and Lena has her mouth clenched to avoid letting out any more noises.

“Lena Luthor.” She whispers “I don’t do that kind of thing at work.”

Mortified doesn’t even begin to describe it. She honestly considers getting out in just the towel, fuck the tabloids.

She tries to get up, but Kara holds her down, forceful enough to be kind of-

_Shut up horny brain_

“If you’d let me finish.” Kara’s eyes are pretty wide right now “I was going to say, I don’t do that kind of thing at work. But you can take me to dinner.”

Lena flops back onto the table and catches Kara watching her breasts move with her. She’s glad that the other woman is almost as flustered as her.

Kara loses that confident look and takes her hands off of Lena. “I’m uh, gonna go change.”

Lena just lets her face drop into a lopsided grin, her towel goes down a bit on her chest in a very deliberate way.

Kara spares a look back, and then closes the door to leave Lena to her work. She dries herself of the oil and calls Frank to come around. Her clothes go on even more eagerly than they went on, she tousles her hair a bit, wanting to look that right amount of seductive.

The door opens without a noise, allowing her to try and track Kara down.

She sees her in the waiting room, glasses, a tank top, and her hair in a ponytail. It’s honestly ridiculous that she looks even better. 

Kara waves at her, even though they’re the only people there “Can you believe some people don’t recognize me when I wear them?”

“They clearly don’t get to see your arms often enough.”

Kara looks away, bashful and blushing. Now Lena finally has the upper hand “Where are you taking me, you know, for our _dinner_?”

And Lena loses a step. “Pool. We’re going to play pool.” The fact that she had pool as one of her late-night fantasies isn’t relevant to this decision.

Frank is waiting for them.

Kara shuffles in beside her. And when their legs brush, she realizes how different this is, that she’s not just going to someone’s place, she has to work her way up to what she wants this night.

“Nice change of pace.”

Kara smiles with confusion fighting her face. “What?”

“This.” She lets a hand rest on Kara’s thigh, not quite up high enough to be too suggestive.

Kara slowly runs two fingers down the line of Lena’s neck, her expertise crossing over into this too. A warmth comes into her chest, and a chill goes down her spine. She bites her lip to quell both. Luckily the car stops before she can make any especially stupid choices.

She lowers the partition “Frank. How long can I keep you up?”

Frank smiles in the mirror “Sleeping for an hour while you’re in there will be a regular bus man’s holiday.”

The recommendations for this man were beyond exceptional. “Thank you, I’ll call a few times to give you a heads up.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

Lena drags Kara out of the car and leads her to one of the side doors. The sun has set on their way over, so she almost collides them with her favourite bouncer. “Rudy!”

The man looks at her for a moment with contempt, that soon switches to elation. “Ms. Lena Luthor herself.” He takes her into a hug “You really showed those fuckers down in Washington what green energy can do. Stupid parasites didn’t even-“ His eyes shift to Lena’s company. “Oh, hi. I’ll let you continue with your night then.”

Lena winks at Rudy as she makes her way in “We’ll continue this chat later, don’t you worry.”

The place is the right kind of busy where they won’t have a huge issue going unnoticed. Lena slouches a bit as they make their way to a booth.

Once seated, Kara takes one of Lena’s hand under the table “Scared to be seen with me?” She asks, only a hint of her actual anxieties bleeding through.

Lena leans across and kisses Kara in a chaste way, feeling the soft lips that she’s imagined trailing everywhere “Other way around, being seen with me is a bit of a shit show. Paparazzi and all.”

Kara hooks a foot around Lena’s ankle, then detaches all too soon, standing in a smooth motion.

Once Lena catches up, Kara already has a pool cue waiting for her.

Lena gives her a look up and down, then does the same thing to the pool table. “You any good?”

Kara takes her cue in hand, gives Lena a cursory glance, and breaks in a spectacular fashion. Two striped balls go in and Kara does a little dance, ruining and enhancing her appeal simultaneously.

Lena brushes her hair back from her shoulders and exposes her neck, already having a strong feeling that it’s one of Kara’s weaknesses.

And, now she has evidence. Kara can’t stop ogling long enough to keep herself from completely botching the shot.

Lena flashes her teeth in more of a predatory than friendly way “Keep your eye on the ball _Kara_.”

Instead of responding, Kara flags down a bartender. Before he shows up, Kara mouths _do you drink beer?_ Lena nods, and Kara orders them a pitcher.

Lena manages a good shot, sinking one of her own, she shakes her hips in a little dance of her own. As she’s lining up the second, Kara stretches her arms behind her head, bringing them to a tense point that is absolutely ridiculous. The shot goes nowhere.

Kara gives her a look over her glasses, and pours herself a cup of the now arrived beer, downing it quickly with unbreaking eye contact. Kara moves close and directs Lena to move. Lena, feeling pouty after the failed shot, stands in place.

“I see.” Kara moves in closer, and puts her arms around Lena’s waist to set up her next shot. “Oh, that’s not quite right.” Kara places a roaming hand just above Lena’s ass and moves her forward.

“Jesus Christ.”

Kara shoots and sinks another of her balls. “He can’t help you now.”

Lena is still locked in place when Kara moves away, hot handprints on her body.

Kara sinks another shot, does a little twirl, and watches a little too eagerly as Lena drinks her beer. Lena lifts the glass to finish it, flashing her neck and shimmying her suit jacket to hang off her shoulder a bit.

Kara’s eyes take a trip from her neck to her lips, and Kara shudders a little. In spite of this, she sinks her next shot flawlessly. 

“This is hardly fair.” Lena takes Kara’s ponytail out as she sets up to hit her sixth, it does more to distract Lena though, as Kara’s golden hair spills out and serves to accentuate her face and shoulders. _And now it’s even more unfair_

The shot goes in. Kara bumps her hip with her own, letting the contact go on a little longer than necessary.

Lena grabs the eight ball and sinks it with her hand, kissing the shock off Kara’s face “If we have to wait a single second longer, I’m going to get banned from this bar.”

Kara puts their cues back and Lena pays for the bill.

Lena is already calling Frank to wake him up.

Kara leans into her a little “You weren’t kidding.”

Lena finally gets through to Frank, who’s arriving within the minute. “I’m not known for it.” She grabs Kara’s hand, and the woman allows herself to be dragged out.

Saying the drive is torturous would be an understatement. Kara is touching everywhere but the parts that need to be touched, the permanent grin on her face being that extra bit of tease. 

Two can play that game though, she lets her mouth ghost the shell of Kara’s ear. Lena takes immense joy in the air of impatience that escapes her mouth. Before Lena gets to extend the game that _she’s_ better at, they’re outside her apartment.

She quickly lowers the partition, says her thanks, then drags Kara into the building.

In the elevator, there’s a war for dominance. Kara is devouring Lena’s neck, and Lena is snaking her hands under Kara’s shirt, leaving faint lines with her nails. The elevator opens to her floor.

Lena recovers a little more quickly and leads them down the hallway.

Kara is a little flushed “It’s spooky in here.”

Lena laughs and lets the alcohol lead her into nuzzling Kara’s shoulder “I own the building, and while my house is being built, I need some privacy.”

Kara lets out a low whistle. “Beautiful and rich. Some things really _aren’t_ too good to be true.”

She doesn’t let the alcohol lead her into responding with something gushy about Kara being too gorgeous to be true. Lena opens the door and pushes Kara inside, pressing into her as she does.

The moment the door is closed, Lena is kicking off her shoes and stripping herself. There’s heat in Kara’s eyes as she struggles to keep pace with Lena’s intensity. Kara takes her tank top off and is down to a sports bra. Lena takes a moment to ogle, then lifts her bra up and catches her breasts in her hands. “You can’t stay over. Paparazzi.”

Kara nods, latching onto Lena’s lower lip and sucking until she opens her mouth to moan, Kara’s tongue darts inside and tangles with her own.

It’s so, _so_ , good. But not fast enough. “More.”

Kara grabs her and pushes her against the nearest wall, grinding into her with a thing against her centre. Her panties might never survive Kara.

She bites on Kara’s shoulder to quiet a moan. “More.” Lena muffles her words.

Kara takes off both of their pants in record time, spurred on by Lena’s neediness. “Where,” Kara manages through longer and more desperate kisses “Is your bed?”

Lena smiles into the kiss and leads them to her bed.

Kara brings them down to it, puts Lena’s legs up and strips her of her panties. Kara’s hand starts to draw circles on Lena’s clit, they’re tight, and good _so_ good. But again, not enough.

“More.” Lena chokes out, staring up at those beautiful blue eyes that suddenly change to intense.

“More, Lena?” She asks with a ready mouth.

Before Lena can nod, that mouth is doing work on her. She’s drawing something sinful with her tongue.

“More?”

“Just keep-“ Whatever Lena was going to say is lost to a finger now working with her tongue. Anything coherent is lost to a short scream.

Kara slows down, but guides Lena through it, a buzz in her head as waves of relief and rapture travel her body.

One last longing lick, and Kara is working wet kisses up Lena’s body. Kara places a friendly kiss to her lips, then works her mouth over Lena’s jawline in a peppering of lust. “You ready for more?”

Lena nods, and is flipped so that her face is in her pillow. One of Kara’s hands is working from behind, making a line with fast moving fingers, her other hand is wrapped around to Lena’s front, working overtime to make her go unconscious again.

Kara presses open mouthed kisses to Lena’s back, flattering her every feature as she does.

“You’re so elegant. So hot. Beautiful.”

Then the final straw.

“Come for me Lena.”

Sensation blinds her vision, and she grabs for the headboard of her bed, the fantasies with this headboard and what Kara is doing with her hands, and she’s done for. Lena’s head slumps into her pillow, and she lets her body flop with it.

“ _Holy shit_.” Lena gasps out.

“Yeah.” Kara says breathlessly.

Lena still can’t turn, but she can feel the heat and weight of Kara on top of her “I don’t think I’ve come that quickly back to back before.”

Kara’s laugh rumbles through Lena’s body “If it makes you feel any better, my panties are soaked.”

Lena finally turns at this, getting the amazing sight of blonde locks of hair lain about her bed, a wet mouth, and piercing eyes staring at her. She can’t stop her next words “Come here.”

What Kara did and gave to her is given in turn. Blue eyes break apart into blown pupils as she works on Kara, doing what she’s wanted to since the first time that cursed video came into her cycle of thoughts.

..

They’re both spent. Lying into and on each other like exhausted athletes, she made this potential marathon into a sprint. Maybe next time, they can make it a marathon, it seems like something that Kara would have some skill at. In her bliss, she isn’t able to dissect that thought to the extent it needs to be.

_Next time_

She wakes to Kara sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed.

Lena cocks an eyebrow and lets her legs brush against Kara’s, now much too far, body. “It’s for your sake as much as mine.”

Kara’s happy smile has a hint of something else behind it “This isn’t you using and losing me, right?”

That someone so unbelievable looking, so smart, so accomplished, and so goddamn good in bed, could say something so stupid… Lena fights a snicker “No. We’re doing this again.”

Watching Kara leave is as torturous as it is great. _Hate to watch her leave…._

..

When she wakes in the morning, it’s to distressed sheets and a comfortable ache in her body. She sighs contentedly, then looks to her phone.

(4 missed calls) Unknown caller

5 messages

**_Hi, it’s Kara_ **

**_Not super attached quite yet :/ Just left my wallet there and I’m going to brunch with my sister, her girlfriend, and her girlfriend’s boss_ **

**_If I get carded and can’t drink a mimosa to get through this…_ **

**_I’m not an alcoholic, I just also don’t want to look like some idiot who can’t pay for their stuff_ **

**_You’re going to hate me for this, but I remember your address. I won’t be crazy, but I’m going to wait in the lobby_ **

****

Two minutes ago.

_Fuck_

Lena goes through the motions, showers, leaves her hair dry, hoping a messy ponytail will be appropriate for the occasion, and goes for a blouse and jeans. She almost leaves without the thing she needs most.

Under the bed? No.

In the sheets? No.

Beneath the bedside table? Yes. 

The wallet is adorable, and she doesn’t have the time to mentally catalogue why. Lena rushes out her door and chooses the stairs for once.

Kara is waiting in the lobby, a little extra dab of makeup on her neck as the only evidence of the night before. She jerks in her seat, but stays in it, actually managing to look subtle. Lena looking over her leather jacket and ripped jeans get up, is anything _but_ subtle.

“Kara.” Lena curtsies a little as she presents the wallet.

Kara now also ditches subtlety and jumps up to snatch it, and pull Lena into a hug. “Oh, thank you so much. I’m really sorry about this, I’m just so nervous to meet these people. Sam seems so important to my sister.”

“Wait did you say Sam?”

Any response is cut off by Sam walking in with a red-haired woman on her arm.

Sam smiles at the both of them “Kara, we were going to pick you up last.”

Kara stiffens in a way that isn’t about Lena for once “Well I wanted to see your friend first, get the awkward part out of the way.”

Lena hasn’t clued in to whatever Kara has “Uh.”

Kara widens her eyes at Lena and wraps an arm around the red-haired woman’s shoulder “Lena, this is Alex, my sister.”

_Oh fuck_


	2. Chapter 2

They’re in the same car now. And Lena can feel Kara staring at her, probably showing the same shock that she’s pushing down. Sam and Alex are in the front, oblivious and in love, Alex letting Sam settle in the crook of her shoulder as she berates bad drivers.

Kara nudges Lena with her knee “Are we going to talk about this?”

“They’ll hear us.”

Kara rolls her eyes “I’m thinking of changing my name to John Lennon.” She looks to Sam and Alex “Maybe getting the same haircut and everything.”

To Kara’s credit, they don’t react. Lena still whispers “You’re seriously Alex’s sister?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” Lena exhales.

“I know, right?” Kara lets a hand find its way down to Lena’s leg.

Lena puts her hand over Kara’s, but can’t find it in herself to push her away.

Kara squeezes lightly, and Lena turns to those blue eyes, glasses only giving her a window of them “It’s okay.” She lets out a breath of anxiety “A little weird, but it doesn’t have to change anything.”

Lena nods tightly, she’s had to act before, she can do it for a goddamn brunch.

Alex parks, smiling in spite of herself at Sam’s efforts to distract her.

Kara dramatically groans “You guys are gross.”

Alex unbuckles herself and turns to face Kara “Homophobe.”

Kara flicks her sister “I’m bi you idiot.”

Alex shrugs as she gets out of the car “Half homophobic then.”

The place is nice, and not ridiculously so. She has a strong feeling that she’s not going to have any issue with them being a group of four, it totally doesn’t look like a double date.

Sam puts a hand of reassurance to her back “No paparazzi, they have a back patio.”

Lena lets her body relax.

A nice waitress leads them to the back patio. They have a speaker letting out some soothing music. Sam and Alex can barely separate long enough to take their seats, leaving Lena to sit next to Kara. Either option is bad honestly, if they were across from each other, there’s no way that Lena would be able to keep her eyes off of Kara.

Kara lets her leg rest just close enough to be suggestive but unnoticeable. The sun is coming down and brightening Kara’s hair in a picturesque way.

Kara is staring at her in turn “Your eyes. They’re green and blue.”

Lena looks to the oblivious couple across from them, realizing that it might actually be a good thing that Kara is here, this would be unbearable if she was by herself.

Then Kara takes off her jacket, showing off those damned arms, and she realizes that this is also unbearable. “So,” Kara starts “When’s the wedding?”

This finally gets the other half of the table’s attention, Sam laughs, and Alex looks flustered for what she acts like is the first time in her life.

A waiter saves Alex from herself “What can I start you all off with?”

Kara smiles at Alex “I think we need a pitcher of sangria.”

Sam laughs “Guess I’m driving. Water for me, and a _large_ mimosa for my friend here.” She gestures to Lena, and she resents and loves her friend in turn for how well she knows her.

Kara looks up, and her eyes flit to the waiter, then to her menu with a deep fascination in their salad selection.

Alex gets a look of recognition as well, the waiter walks away, as out of the loop as Lena is.

Sam pokes Alex in the side “What’s going on?”

Kara slumps in her seat “I used to date him.”

Lena pats Kara’s shoulder “I have the same issue in New York. When you meet someone at a bar, you tend to run into them again.”

“Scandalous.” Alex announces, clearly a little more comfortable now that the lens is on Kara.

Lena spreads her legs out, letting her foot rest a bit over Kara’s “What happened?”

Kara lifts herself from her slump “He was just too fast.”

A shared laugh erupts.

“No.” Kara’s face is redder than it was last night “No, no. He was great in that… aspect. He just wanted to settle down really early into the relationship. Three months in he was talking about kids.”

Alex’s eyes go a little jittery at this, and Kara drops the topic abruptly.

Luckily the waiter is back. Kara looks up at him and smiles, he hesitates for a beat, then smiles back.

“Kara. It’s good to see you.”

Kara gestures to her own hand, making Lena notice his wedding ring “Good to see you too Barry. I see you found the girl for you.”

He puts down their drinks quickly and without spilling “Yeah, Iris is great. I’ve known her for a long time, and I don’t know, it just felt right.”

Kara pours herself a healthy glass of her sangria “I’m really happy for you.” It seems honest.

“Thank you, Kara.” He finishes with a grin. “Anyone ready for food?”

Kara and Lena start to order, then stop, flushing at the synchronisation.

Lena smiles again and orders the number 2.

Kara orders the 3, while Sam and Alex decide to be the typical couple and split a plate. 

Lena taps a rhythm on the table “Kara, Alex, I’m sure you guys get this a lot.” She chokes on her next words.

Kara puts a hand over her own fluttering ones “I’m adopted.”

“Me too.” Lena replies quickly in a desperate attempt to take back her words.

Taking a sip of her drink, Alex raises a yielding hand “It’s okay. We get it all the time.”

Kara gives Lena hands a squeeze before bringing them back to her lap.

The food comes without any more major social malfunctions on anyone’s part.

Lena is halfway through her plate when Kara is already considering seconds. Lena feels her own already full stomach and pushes the plate to her.

Kara starts scarfing it down the second it’s within reach.

Sam gives Kara a weird look “You two seem comfy.”

Kara just nods with a full mouth “Ya.”

Clearly the defter of the two, Lena kicks Kara “She told me she hadn’t been able to eat well last night.” Something malicious lights up on Kara’s face, so Lena kicks her again. Ever the girl scout, Kara hums happily as she continues scarfing down the food.

Sam lightly taps Lena’s foot and pecks Alex before standing. Lena follows after giving a customary smile to the other two girls seated.

Sam is holding the handicap accessible bathroom open, once she’s within grabbing range, Sam ushers her in.

Lena looks at her as her friend most of the time, but this is getting weird. “Just what the hell is going on?”

Sam turns away and runs panicked hands through her hair “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with Alex’s sister.”

There’s nowhere to run “Yes. I’m sorry, neither of us knew the connection until this morning.”

“You’re kidding.”

Lena has to fight the laugh that fights its way up her throat “I’m sorry. I swear neither of us knew, and it’s not like we’re dating.”

“You’re,” Sam finally turns back to look at Lena in full “You’re going to do it again?”

“She’s.” Lena has to look away “Really good with her hands.”

Sam grumbles “I can’t even be mad at you when you talk like that. Just, please don’t break her heart.”

“We’re both keeping it casual, there’s no problem.”

A look of worry crosses Sam’s face “Promise?”

“I will not break the love of your life’s sister’s heart.” Lena shakes her hand to seal it “There?”

“Good enough.” Sam leaves the bathroom, ignoring the weird looks from the staff.

Lena loiters, checking for any marks of the night before and hoping that Alex hasn’t noticed anything.

“-Doing really good at not being too starstruck.” She catches the tail end of something Alex is saying.

Kara is shrunken in her seat a little, which just makes each line of her shoulders stand out that much more. Lena waits by the step that leads to them “She’s a genius who’s hot. But she’s still a person, my jaw would be broken if I let it drop every time I saw her.”

It’s a good answer.

“I guess meeting her before we picked you up helped a lot.”

Lena decides to spare Kara the spit take and comes down the stairs, this only ends up making Lena the only witness to her spit take. Mission slightly accomplished.

They all pay, Kara leaves a weirdly large tip that may be misinterpreted. 

Sam stands and hugs Lena, giving her the oh most subtle hint that she wants to leave.

“I suppose that means that we should leave then.” Lena scratches out as she hugs Alex.

Kara hugs Lena as if she wasn’t lifting her like a ragdoll last night. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Oh,” Lena separates and starts talking before a more rational side can take over. “You sure you don’t want to check out that new gym still? It’s on the way to my place, I can give you a ride if you still need it.”

“Right.” Kara answers brightly “I’m dying to swim again.”

Sam gives her an exhausted look “Well, guess you two are going together then.”

Lena and Kara nod at the same time.

Alex and Sam leave with another round of hugs shared between everyone. 

After a moment of watching the couple leave, Lena lets her hand brush against Kara’s ass. “I couldn’t wait.”

Kara bristles up a bit at her touch, and then pushes her fingers into Lena’s side with a nice amount of pressure. “I got the slightest hint.”

Lena falls into Kara’s embrace “I don’t want to traumatize my driver, so I need you to try your best to look bad in the car ride over.”

They make it into the car with no issues, but then Kara’s idea of _looking bad_ is just for her to look out the window and ignore her. Her back is twisted with the effort, and Kara’s hands grip her jacket in concentration which just makes-

_My god keep it together_

She takes her own advice and stares out of her side of the car. Not focusing on any woman or man with the slightest hint of one of Kara’s features.

That man with blue eyes has a good second place to Kara’s.

The car stops her before she can start comparing all of National City to one of it’s best looking residents. Lena mangles out a decent thank you to Frank before basically sprinting out of her car.

Kara follows with an amused grin.

Nothing can stop Lena from forcing Kara into the elevator, Kara takes the lead and trails intense paths of want down her neck and to her now lowered blouse.

“Lena.” She starts, breath hitched “You taste so good.”

Lena groans “I need faster elevators.”

Kara laughs, and the elevator opens.

It’s a race to any flat surface, and it ends on the couch. 

Her thighs are still sore from the workout that Kara put her through the night before, Kara still slides her fingers in with no resistance, her body doesn’t care that this might leave her crippled.

Ravished would be a good word to describe how she feels now.

Kara is letting out shallow breaths into Lena’s hair “Bed?”

Lena nods, and Kara hooks an arm under her neck and another under her legs, lifting her with little effort. Lena can’t stop her surprised gasp, then she can’t stop the other noises she makes.

After an extended break, she’s able to make Kara leave fingerprints of bruising on her arms. “You like that?” Lena asks with heat in her words.

A frantic nod and an even further opening of her thighs is how she answers.

Kara’s chest is heaving, her chest glistened with sweat and her hair only serving to accentuate her face and shoulders. It’s so inviting that she wants to continue, even trying to lift herself slightly just magnetizes her back to the bed.

The woman who did that to her hugs their bodies together “I could happily do this all day.”

“I don’t think my body would survive, weirdly I think I’d be okay with that though.”

“But.” Kara plants a silencing kiss on Lena’s lips “I have some things to do, and the first thing is going to be washing this off of me.”

Lena drags her nails up Kara’s chest and stops at the line of marks that she left on Kara’s shoulders “Some of it won’t be that easy to get rid of.”

Kara blushes “You’re ridiculous.”

Lena watches her dress, wanting to take a mental picture of Kara struggling into her tight jeans. Kara waves goodbye, like they’re two friends who watched a movie, and not two people who did _that_.

..

It’s been a long week since brunch, and with the weekend fast approaching, she wants to text Kara.

On Friday, when she finds her mind drifting to some strong hands lifting her off her couch to coax embarrassing noises out of her, she breaks.

**Lena: _You busy tonight?_**

After ten minutes of feverishly checking her phone, she puts it into her desk drawer, deciding that she’ll actually get some work done without the spectre of Kara hanging over her.

Sam catches her as she’s leaving the office “Me and Winn are going to grab some dinner, go over the acquisition of Lord Technologies.”

“Well, I can only help a little, this is your show.”

Sam puts her hands to her hips in dramatic fashion “Do you seriously have anything better to do?”

Lena checks her phone and sees what she’s been waiting for.

**Kara: _Yes. After 8. Your place or mine?_**

She sends a quick _yes_ in response. “I do actually have better plans.” She winks at Sam.

Sam inhales and puffs up her chest in a goofy attempt at looking threatening “You’re still doing that?”

“It.” Lena pokes Sam “Is.” Pokes her again “Casual.”

Sam deflates “Remember-“

She stops her with a hug “Sam, I’m not going to break her heart. We’re big girls, and we’re communicating.”

On her way home, she realizes _yes_ isn’t a good answer to that kind of question.

**Lena: _Yes, 8. My place_**

_Sent at 5_.

As she lets her food cook, she finds herself trying to find the easiest clothes to get off. Like dressing for a date, but with no subtlety involved.

Her phone dings with confirmation that her release is coming soon.

As she eats, she seriously wonders how she was able to survive with just Jack indulging her.

Eight turns out to be a long way away. She has her hair down in waves, a bathrobe over her lingerie, and an ache that needs to be soothed away by Kara’s hands.

It’s five to eight when she finally gets the call. Someone’s at the front desk, not caring what her doorman thinks, she just says yes to everything without thought and tells him to allow her up immediately.

Kara knocks and Lena flings the door open dragging her in, and not bothering with pleasantries. Lena gets her clothes off like it’s her god given mission.

“Bedroom, now.” She drops her robe and enjoys the look of hunger on Kara’s face, Lena had a whole plan to drag it out and make her beg a bit. This week has been too long.

Kara has her splayed out, working her fingers in Lena with the same ferocity that she needs. 

Lena has her sheets in tight bunches as she becomes Kara’s puppet for the fourth time that night. “Kara holy fuck.”

Kara curves her finger up and massages against the exact right spot as her tongue laps Lena up.

And then for the fourth time, she goes comatose on the bed. Lena’s eyes are glazed over as she gets the view of Kara working kisses that are almost too much up to her neck.

Lena cuddles into her warmth and holds tight to her. “What were you up to?”

Kara lets her mouth drag over Lena’s shoulder “Trying to acquire my competition.”

This gets Lena’s attention “Really? Leave some talents for the rest of us.”

Kara licks Lena’s neck and finishes her path with a kiss “No.”

A long break becomes a conversation.

“You know.” Lena pauses for a moment, then decides to stop being such a dork “I’m sorry about that with Alex. I’m adopted too, I should know better.”

Kara sketches shapes on Lena’s torso “It’s okay. And… thank you for sharing that.”

“Want something to drink?” Lena gets up, trying for casual.

“Have any wine?” Kara’s hair spills out onto the pillow, giving her the look of a model.

“Your hair is annoying.”

Kara touches her hair self consciously “You don’t like my hair?”

Lena ties her bathrobe “No dear,” _why did I say dear?_ “It’s annoying because it always looks good.”

Kara smiles and sliders her jeans and a bra on. “Ha, you should see it in the morning.”

“I bet.” Lena responds, trying to ignore the image of Kara waking up next to her.

Kara follows her to the kitchen, admiring the apartment that Lena hasn’t let her stop long enough to look at. “No posters or anything?”

Lena uncorks a bottle of wine and pours two giant glasses “I don’t really do posters anymore.” She swallows back the snide _not since I was a teenager_.

They’re drunk. Well, Lena is tipsy, but Kara seems drunk.

“Don’t really like music?”

“Who in the hell doesn’t like music?” Lena takes a big sip of her wine, intrigued to see where this is going.

“Know how to dance?”

“What?” Kara seems full of ideas.

“Play me a song. You’re too scared to be seen at a club… so prove that it’s not just because you can’t dance.” Kara is already dancing to a song of her own, moving her hips in a goofy way that’s somehow still working.

“Alexa, play Tondo.”

A funky dance beat starts in her apartment, cut in with Spanish vocals that just feed into Kara’s terrible jig more and more. She extends a hand to Lena and twirls her in place with surprising grace.

“Oh. You were being fake bad.”

Kara gets the look of intensity that she gets between Lena’s legs and grinds into her with purpose. Kara brings Lena’s hands up above their heads in a sure hold and sways with the beat perfectly.

“Where the hell did you learn to dance?” Lena asks in an attempt to help herself from melting into the floor.

Kara places Lena’s hands on her hips and leans in close “I went to South America for a year after college. A very nice Brazilian man taught me this,” She bites Lena’s earlobe “And a few other things.”

They barely make it back to the bed.

It’s midnight, and she’s trying to find an excuse to keep the comfort blanket of Kara in her bed for a while longer. “I went to Spain for a few months after Lex got caught cheating on his wife.” The words come out in a spill before she’s even aware of what’s happening.

“I love Spain. Tell me what you did.”

Happy for the break from having to talk about Lex every time she talks about the trip, she talks into the late hours.

She wakes in the morning to no Kara, and her wine glasses in the dishwasher. Assessing the damage, she sees the only evidence that anything happened is that her bedsheets are a mess and her clothes are strewn about in the chaos of last night.

A small part of her is sad that there’s no trace of Kara. She pushes that down and gets on with her day, playing some Spanish music to placate the part of her that’s still looking fondly on the dance last night.

..

The next weekend she’s biting into her pillow as Kara sends her tumbling into bliss again and again.

The following Monday, Lena has to break their habit, too stressed not to see her.

Kara has Lena laid against her chest and works her with two hands until she’s seeing stars.

Lena is still dying for a full breath when Kara starts to work her shoulders with her hands, getting hums of approval when she frees her from a knot.

And when she collapses into Kara with all sorts of comfort, she’d honestly be okay with Kara being there in the morning.

.. 

It’s starting to become a thing, every weekend she sees Kara, gets her mind blown by how good she is, then there’s no trace of her in the morning.

They’re untangling from each other on one of these weekends when she realizes she’s actually starving.

Kara smiles “I thought you just ate.”

The comment shouldn’t work, but the nice tingling sensation in her head and Kara’s still wet mouth make her throw a pillow instead. “I’ll order something.”

Kara smirks “Let’s cook something. Or are you too rich for that?”

“I can make a great chicken.” Lena shoots back, totally not taking the bait. They make it into the kitchen, Kara wearing Lena’s bathrobe in a much too endearing fit. 

She takes out a pack of chicken breasts from her fridge and puts it in the sink to prep it. “Grab red and orange peppers, and the sweet Thai sauce.”

Kara grabs them from their spots and holds the ingredients awkwardly.

Lena grabs a knife and a cutting board “If I’m making food, you’re helping.”

Kara gets to work as Lena preps two pans. “How small do you want the peppers?”

“Minced.” Lena pours olive oil on one pan and the Thai sauce on the other. She can’t help the warmth in her chest at Kara’s focused chopping as she puts the chicken and the potatoes on their respective pans. 

“You’re making a side of potatoes?”

“Garlic potatoes. Which reminds me, grab the garlic from the fridge. And mince that too.”

Kara’s about to chop the garlic with the same knife, Lena grabs her arm and tuts “Are you serious? You act like I can’t cook and you’re about to cross contaminate.”

“Maybe,” Kara waves her knife around with a somewhat scary lack of caution. “I was testing you.”

“Or maybe.” Lena pushes the knife down “The wine is getting to you.”

At this, Kara just hums contentedly.

Lena considers taking the sharp object away from the drunk woman, but the smile on her face stops it. It’s domestic in a way that’s frightening and nice. “Kara you have to put the peppers on the chicken.”

Kara nods like an amused dog and does as told.

“And then the garlic.”

Kara scarfs it down like she does anything, the only exception being her look up at Lena every few minutes to see if she’s noticing the admiration Kara has for the food.

Lena does notice, and also notices, much to her displeasure, that Kara should leave soon. But Kara doesn’t seem bothered, a little tipsy, she puts her clothes on and kisses Lena sweetly before leaving.

The apartment now feeling empty, Lena puts all of the dishes away and slumps down onto her bed. The bed that’s much too large for one person.

..

Lena is rearranging a dummy behind bullet proof glass when Sam walks in.

“Why don’t you let research and development do their jobs?”

Lena puts her goggles on and gestures for Sam to do the same before getting to a safe distance with her. Sam hands her a set of high-grade earmuffs and then presses for the gun to fire.

The dummy is blemish free. Satisfied with the results, Lena waves for Sam to follow her. “What’s the point of owning a company if I can’t do any of the fun stuff?”

Sam rolls her eyes, conceding the point. “You good for another double date with me and Alex?”

Lena jabs the elevator call button, hoping that with enough force it’ll come quickly. “Double date is not the word I would use for having awkward post hook up brunch.”

“I’m not really asking. This is the only way to get you out of the office.”

The elevator comes and the childish part of her considers closing the door on Sam. She gets in before Lena can entertain the thought any further “I get out of the office plenty.”

Sam presses for the ground floor “Banging Kara doesn’t count.”

 _It should_ “First off, who the hell says _banging_ anymore? Second, I have hobbies that you’re not privy to, I haven’t just been seeing Kara the past two months.”

“Banging Jack too doesn’t count. Anyways, Labour day we’re going to an Italian restaurant and you’re coming.”

“Okay.” Lena realizes she hasn’t actually seen Jack since she started sleeping with Kara.

It might be time to amend that. She takes her phone out and decides that she’s also going home early.

“Jack.”

“Yes love.” 

“You busy?”

He laughs into the phone “I don’t have to be.”

..

It’s good. But just like the time before she finally got her world rocked by Kara, it’s not enough.

She strokes Jack’s beard, liking the few grey hairs that have sprouted “We’re getting too old for this.”

He smiles at her, knowing as always what’s going on in her mind “Maybe _you_ are.”

As she leaves, she dials Kara’s number, thinking that Jack might be right.

..

A weird guilt forms in her stomach when Kara shows up at her door cheery and oblivious.

Kara hesitates at the cloud that must be forming over Lena’s head “You okay?”

Lena pulls her inside and kisses her once before letting Kara go. “My head is killing me.” Kara doesn’t need to know it’s from overthinking this night, and the upcoming ‘double date’.

Kara slips off her coat and points Lena to the couch. Lena sags into it and gets a welcome and familiar rush of heat when Kara supports Lena’s weight with her chest.

Kara runs a hand through Lena’s hair and takes it out of the tail it’s in. Lena melts into Kara’s fingers, feeling the stress headache leave with each sure circular motion. She doesn’t bother hiding how much it’s affecting her, letting out hums of gratitude at Kara’s attention.

Lena is now fully slack against Kara “How have I lived this long without you in my life?”

The words sound like something she would say to a girlfriend, not her fuck buddy. But Kara doesn’t seem to mind, she just kisses Lena’s neck. “With a lot of stress apparently.”

She wakes up in her bed, tucked in and refreshed. Her alarm isn’t set to go off for another few minutes. The thought of Kara carrying her to bed makes her grip the sheets like a horny teenager. There isn’t that ache in her thighs that will make her walk funny, and she finds herself sad to be without it.

Only when she’s halfway to work does she realize that _that_ is the more girlfriend thing. Kara came over and they didn’t even have sex.

Lena sighs into her hand, by the end of the day she might need another head massage.

Her hands move against her will and she shoots a text to her favourite stress reliever.

She’s in the middle of finalizing some Lord Technologies acquisition papers when her phone buzzes. Almost spilling her coffee in her fervor, she frowns at the message.

**Kara: _I have a meeting tonight about buying a controlling stake in my competition. Might not be able to._**

Lena takes an aggressive drink of her coffee and tries to find a way to see her tonight.

**Lena: _Where and when is the meeting?_**

**Kara: _Miss me already? ;) It’s at Phobos Massage. Should be done around 11, they’re being very protective of the more religious stuff going on, understandably, so it’s going to take a while._ **

**Lena: _I’ll see you at 11._**

..

_I really do need some hobbies_

She putters around her apartment, refreshing her news feed for anything that might indicate that the Lord Technologies acquisition isn’t going smoothly.

The couch now has a firm mold of her head as she lays in wait for something to do. All of her friends are busy, and the book she’s reading has two girls falling in love on some alien planet.

Phobosà Marsà Alien planetà Girlsà Kara

Feeling pathetic is just part of the deal at this point.

..

Eleven finally arrives, her hand hovering over calling Frank the whole time.

She presses down, gives him the address, and rushes out to get her fix.

In the car, she looks at the clock and feels some guilt “Sorry Frank. I should really call a cab every once in a while.”

Frank looks at her through the rear-view mirror “And deprive me of a chance to do what I’m good at?”

“You’re the best.”

He smiles “I know.”

He stops the car outside of Phobos Massage. “Will you need me to wait for you Ms. Luthor?”

She unbuckles herself “No, thank you Frank. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Miss.”

She tries not to run on her way to the front door. Kara is pacing back and forth, holding her phone in her hand but not actually doing anything with it and wearing a _very_ well fitted suit.

Lena taps on the window, and Kara jumps a bit, her surprise turns to into a giddy smile as she opens the door to let Lena in.

“You’re very punctual.”

Lena looks her up and down. The suit is doing things to her body that are downright ridiculous “Is anyone else here?”

“Nope, just me. Perks of being the owner is that I have to lock up every once in a-“

Lena shuts her up with a frenzied kiss “Take me to a massage room. Right. Now.”

Kara kisses her back as she leads them to a massage room “I want to be somewhat respectful when we desecrate the room, so let me make sure it’s the non religious one.”

Kara unlocks the doors to a few different rooms as Lena shifts her weight from foot to foot in anticipation.

Kara smiles “This room.”

Lena collides with her and brings them to the massage table with only part of her brain fully functioning.

Her body is barely functioning as she squeaks out Kara’s name again and again in some form of worship. Kara curls her middle finger in just the right way, and Lena almost falls back in euphoria, held up by the very woman who’s making her fall.

Kara works her down slowly, rubbing lightly with her thumb as she takes her finger out.

“Kara.” Lena can feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head “Kara, Kara, Kara.” She did actually want to say something, but her name seems to be the only manageable word.

“Lena.” Kara kisses her neck in an electric way “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

And with the way that Kara makes her fall over the edge three more times, a small part of Lena believes her.

They end up at Kara’s place for once.

Kara is taking her clothes off and giving a tour “This is the kitchen.” She makes a grand gesture, and then lifts Lena “And this,” Kara carries her to the bedroom as Lena giggles “Is the bedroom.”

Kara is fast asleep, Lena’s sticky fingers having something to do with it. Lena leans in to kiss her on the cheek, changes her mind, then does it anyway.

She dresses, a growing part of her wanting to stay in the bed, stay in Kara’s sure embrace. Lena dresses and leaves, calling an Uber despite what Frank had said earlier. 

..

They’ve now started going to Kara’s just as often. Cooking, dancing, watching the first fifteen minutes of a movie before finding more entertaining things to do.

**Lena: _You busy tonight?_**

**Kara: _It’s labour day weekend._**

_Right_

**Lena: _Come over._**

And does she ever.

Kara’s at the door and inside of her in record time, pumping her fingers into Lena as she grinds her into the wall. “I want you to come for me Lena.”

“Oh. Keep doing that and you can have anything you want.”

Kara’s fingers scissor inside of her and bring her to the particular moment of heaven that it seems only Kara can provide.

They’ve made it to the couch, and somehow Kara still has her bra on. Lena unhooks it and rests her head on Lena’s chest.

Kara breathes in like she’s preparing herself to ask something.

After a few rounds of this, Lena turns her head to look at Kara. Kara is staring at her with those intense blue eyes that put oceans to shame. “Kara?”

Kara’s laugh is a little forced “I was just wondering if you’re… seeing anyone else?”

Lena sits up a bit “Why does that matter?” Part of her hopes that Kara isn’t seeing anyone else.

“Just like, safer that way.”

Disappointed for reasons she doesn’t want to investigate, she puts her head back to Kara’s chest “Not anymore.” She answers honestly.

Kara hums as acknowledgment, and Lena falls asleep in her comforting cradle.

..

She wakes up to a lightly breathing Kara asleep and naked, there are red marks on her shoulder that Lena is proud to have made. Her alarm blares through the apartment and Kara’s eyes flutter open in shock.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I know you don’t want me staying overnight.”

Lena kisses the worry from her face “It’s seriously okay. I only worry about paparazzi for your sake.”

Kara relaxes and gives Lena a lingering look over “You’re so hot it’s ridiculous.”

Lena hides her head in Kara’s neck to avoid the butterfly inducing gaze that she knows is lazered on her.

“What’s the alarm for? It’s the weekend.”

“Oh shit.”

Kara takes a moment “Oh shit.”

They’re both going to have lunch with Sam and Alex, in less than an hour.

A chorus of expletives is how Lena gets herself clothes and a shower. She emerges from the shower and does the mental math to see if she can take another one with Kara.

Kara shakes her head, apparently a mind reader “We don’t have time, much as I’d love to.”

She’s dressed and sitting on the couch once Kara gets out of the bathroom. Some leftover water gives Kara a goddess esque sheen that Lena wants to lick off. “Jesus Christ, if you don’t put some clothes on, we’re never going to make it on time.”

Kara blushes at the compliment “My clothes from yesterday are kind of disgusting.”

“Well…” The gears in Lena’s head are turning “You can wear your bra and jeans again, borrow a pair of panties, and…”

“The shirt thing is going to be an issue, isn’t it?”

Lena sighs and directs Kara to follow her to her walk-in closet “This is the first time I’ve been annoyed at your muscles.” Lena stops her search and holds her MIT sweater, then tosses it to Kara.

“Isn’t this a little obvious?”

It is incredibly obvious “It’s getting colder out, and knowing them they’ll want to sit on a patio. So, this can be chalked up to general niceness.”

Kara looks as convinced as Lena feels, but puts her bra and the sweater on regardless.

Both dressed, Lena gets the call she’s dreading.

**Sam Arias**

After a breath to give herself some faux calm, she answers.

“Lenaaaaa.” Sam drones “We’re leaving right now to go and get you.”

“That’s okay actually.” Lena tries to think of a lie “I’m driving Kara.”

The phone line is silent for a moment “Why?”

“She was going to bike there.”

Sam seems okay with this, and Alex is laughing in the background about how ‘that’s a typical Kara move’.

Lena lets out a long-held breath and turns to Kara “We seriously have to get better at this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back due to... request.   
> My updates will be semi infrequent since I'm editing a book currently, and the whole world is going nuts, but hopefully this will be done by next week


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank insomnia for this being finished so early. Thanks for being nice to a newbie, ya'll are very kind.

Frank doesn’t acknowledge Kara’s presence past a simple good morning.

“Take us to Tommy’s Pesto and Pizza please.”

Frank speeds them off, and Lena finds her hand has drifted to intertwine with Kara’s.

Kara pushes against Lena’s head with her own in an endearing way “It’s going to be okay.”

Part of her believes it, and with Kara’s hand in her own, she feels like it will be.

They arrive with no time to spare, and Lena reluctantly untangles her hand from Kara’s to get out of the car.

“Thanks Frank.” Kara yells behind them as they rush to the front door.

They’re let in with minimal drama.

Sam and Alex are waiting at a table that looks more than filled by the two lovebirds. They both shoot their heads up in sync when Lena and Kara walk in together.

They sit next to each other, and this feels very disturbingly like a real double date. Kara is wearing her sweater for god’s sake.

Alex looks back and forth between the two of them “You two seem chummy. Also is that your sweater Lena?”

“About that,” Kara laughs in a nervous way “I was cold and Lena offered her sweater.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, clearly unconvinced.

The waiter hesitates for a moment, but Lena waves him forward, needing the buffer.

“I can comeback later if you all need some time to… look at the menu.”

Kara almost tips her glass of water over in a gesture that’s meant to _not_ scare the waiter “No, I’m good. The Orecchiette please.”

Lena takes the cue, wanting a break from the onslaught “Mediterranean club please.”

Sam and Alex have mirrored looks of frustration and weirdly coordinated crossed arms.

Alex looks to the waiter with steel in her eyes “Come back in a few minutes for ours.”

The waiter nods and leaves, she’s going to have to leave him a generous tip for dealing with that.

Alex glares at Kara “What’s going on?”

“Can’t I be friends with your girlfriend’s boss?”

Alex deflates a little “I mean, yes. But when did this happen? Kara you didn’t tell me anything about this, and considering-“

Kara shoots up from her seat “Let’s go to the washroom.” She practically rips Alex’s arm off while taking her away from the loaded conversation taking place.

Sam glances at their retreating figured and then turns to Lena “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Lena answers honestly, putting her head in her hands.

Sam’s voice lightens into something concerned “That’s. Not what I expected you to say.”

“Me neither.” Lena sighs and finally looks up, seeing something soft in Sam’s gaze “Don’t pity me. I’m just confused.”

“What’s there to be confused about? You see her every weekend, you seem a lot happier, and it’s been going on for months. Just, you know, make it _not_ casual.” 

“What if,” Lena looks to the door into the restaurant, hesitant about spilling her guts and having Kara hear “What if I do, and she’s not interested?”

Sam laughs and Lena has half a mind to smack her “Don’t hit me. It’s just funny to anyone that isn’t you. Kara looks at like you’re a glass of water in the desert.”

Lena feels a little energized by that “That’s attraction. And I think,” She really doesn’t want to admit it out loud “I think I want more than that from her.”

“Lena. Give it a shot. You seem happier than you’ve been in ages, actually leaving work on time, seeing our friends at lunch instead of working through it. She’s helping you be yourself again, don’t let her get away.”

The object of conversation walks back to them with Alex in tow.

Lena nods at Sam, and Sam just gives her this _look_.

Kara claps her hands together in a very poor attempt at casual “Well, who’s ready for some food?”

Turns out Kara is, inhaling her pasta like she does everything else.

Lena puts a hand to her back “Why do you eat everything like it’s going to disappear?”

“Well when you cook, I slow down a bit.”

Lena’s eyes go wide at the same time as Kara. They look to the other couple, **_the_** _couple_ , and they’re too busy rubbing noses to notice.

Kara makes a face of disgust at them “That’s fortunate.”

Lena’s heart is still racing at almost being exposed before she can figure out what’s going on in her head.

Alex finally gets her face out of Sam’s and turns to Lena “Your takeover of Lord Tech went well I heard.”

“I prefer the word acquisition.”

“And I’m sure they would have liked to remain their own business.”

Alex tenses “Ow, fuck Kara.”

Kara somehow looks threatening with a noddle hanging from her mouth, she sucks it in and Lena’s mind finds a way to make it sexy. “Be nicer to Lena.”

Alex rubs her leg “Don’t kick so hard.”

Kara raises a threatening fork “Oh, did I hurt Mrs. FBI?”

Sam laughs “Don’t damage my girlfriend, there’s no receipt.”

Kara twirls some spaghetti around her fork “I’ve earned the right as her younger sister.”

Sam and Alex’s food finally arrives and Lena watches with amusement as Kara dodges an under the table kick.

Lena can’t help but laugh at the spectacle “You two really are sisters.”

“Unfortunately.” Alex grumbles.

Kara is eyeing Lena’s untouched side of fries and Lena smiles as she pushes them to Kara.

Lena watches with amusement as Kara stuffs them in her mouth. Alex gives Lena a curious look, probably seeing the dopey grin on her face.

They finish the meal in relative peace. Sam and Alex excuse themselves to be a gross couple somewhere else.

Kara runs a nervous hand through her hair. “I um, there’s a light show a block away from here. Do you want to go check it out?”

Lena hesitates, knowing this will just feed into her growing and possibly unrequited crush. “Yes.”

Kara’s demeanor changes to that of the confident woman who may have ruined sex with other people for her.

She takes Lena’s hand in her own and leads them to a wonderland of Autumn leaves being projected onto walls, coffee stalls dot the street as they walk hand in hand. Lena tries not to be too happy with the way that this feels like an especially great first date.

“Oh my god Lena.” Kara pipes up excitedly.

Lena can’t help but just look at Kara first, watching through lidded eyes at her features changing to something so bright and wholesome.

Kara lets go of Lena’s hand and runs across the street to an equally excited dog “Can I please pet your dog?” She asks like a well-behaved kid.

The man laughs “If I don’t, I think she’ll tear my arm off.”

Kara leans down and makes gushy noises at the dog as she pets her “Oh yes, you’re such a pretty dog. Such a nice doggy, so fluffy.” She stands and looks to Lena, blinding brightness in her eyes “Lena you have to pet this dog, it’s life changing.”

She tries to be dramatic as possible as she drags herself over, but can’t help but melt when she sees Kara and the dog look up at her at the same time. Lena and Kara pet the dog, being careful not to be too overwhelming.

“Hopefully this doesn’t come across as weird,” _nothing good comes after that_ “But would you two like a picture with the dog? You seem like such a nice couple, and you remind me of my daughter and her wife.”

“Yes please.” Kara nods with glee, not correcting the man’s assumption about their relationship.

Lena hands over her phone and leans into Kara, enjoying the fantasy of being Kara’s girlfriend, of them being together and petting dogs and going on dates. Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder and smiles for the photo, while Lena can’t break her gaze from the Kara Danvers show.

The man hands the phone back “You two look very happy together.” He waves his goodbye and continues on his way.

Kara hugs Lena and steals the phone from her while she picks her brain off the floor “Holy, we look so cute.”

The picture has Kara’s eyes crinkled into a smile as she looks at the dog, and Lena leaning into and staring at her with something that is _not_ friendship. They really do look cute, but “Why did you let him think we were a couple?”

Kara frowns, her energy suddenly sapped “I just. He was so nice about it all, I didn’t want to burst his bubble.”

That’s not the answer she wanted. “Okay. I’m going home now. Are you good to get home on your own?”

“Wait, Lena.” Kara holds Lena in place “What’s wrong? I thought we were having fun.”

 _Fun_ “Yeah, well I think I misinterpreted some things.”

Kara lets her grip go slack, and Lena is able to look at her long enough to see something like heartbreak in her eyes.

She calls Frank through a fog of forming tears, not daring to look back.

..

She wakes to four missed calls.

**Kara Danvers**

There’s a slew of messages as well.

**_Please just talk to me_ **

**_What did I do wrong?_ **

**_Should I just keep the sweater? Or can I return it and give us a chance to talk about this?_ **

She ignores it, not liking the ache in her chest, not liking that she’s almost willing to continue their physical relationship even if it would kill her emotionally.

Her work calendar doesn’t have her working the upcoming Monday and Tuesday.

She takes out her phone, wondering why she won’t have a distraction for her breaking heart.

 _Right_. It’s her new house being ready to be moved into.

..

The movers come the next day, not commenting on the fact that she’s obviously been eating from her bed. She directs them without a lot of enthusiasm as they pack up the last year of her life.

She takes one last longing look at the place that only came alive when a friend was over. Or when Kara was over. She sags into the door with longing and loneliness at a stalemate in her mind.

With a farewell bow that only she would find funny, she’s off to the new house. It’s closer to Frank’s house, and it’s only five minutes from Kara’s, not that that matters anymore.

She starts working on some sushi, eternally grateful that she had the mind to make sure the fridge and kitchen was pre-stocked. Longingly looking at her phone, and _that_ picture every few minutes, she wants to call Kara, desperate to see if this isn’t actually so one sided.

The shield around her heart begs her not to, begs her to delete the picture and forget about the amazing time she was having.

That look of anguish that was in Kara’s eyes makes her hesitate over the call button.

There’s enough sushi for four people. Or, for her and Kara.

Lena wanders her house aimlessly, and ends up in her new bedroom. Her hands trace the grooves of the headboard and she finds herself thinking back to her time with Kara.

_Kara- Kara- Kara_

She’s worse than some post breakup middle schooler.

With a tirade of self flagellating words, she calls Kara.

She picks up almost immediately.

“Hi. Lena it’s so good to hear from you.”

“You too.” She admits “I moved into my house.”

“Yeah?” Kara sounds eager.

“55 Pinewood Crescent. I made a bunch of sushi and I need someone with a gut of steel to help me with it.”

“I,” Kara’s voice changes with excitement. “I’d love that. I can be there in five minutes.”

She gets out two pairs of metal chopsticks and sets up the table so that Kara is just the right distance from her.

A soft knock sounds on her door and Lena may or not do a little bit of a skip on her way to open it.

Kara is standing there, looking lost and hopeful, red rimmed eyes staring up at her. A strong pang of guilt goes through her at that, she made Kara cry. The happiest girl she’s ever had the pleasure of having in her life, and she made me cry.

Lena ushers her in, and Kara stares at the house with the bright-eyed optimism that she’d been missing.

“This place is so nice.”

Lena kisses her on the cheek in what she hopes is a friendly way.

Kara kicks off her shoes and speaks in a terrible English accent “Very courteous of you.”

Lena can’t help her laughter, the day of no Kara being overshadowed already with just this short moment with her. “Come help me eat this you goof.”

“Yes ma’am.”

And hell does she. Kara eats like Lena could kick her out any second, and considering what she just put Kara through, she can’t blame her. 

Once Kara is done chewing, Lena taps the table to get her attention. Kara recoils a little, and Lena wants to kiss the stress away. But that’s not talking, and talking is what she needs to do.

“Kara the reason I was so shitty the other day is,” She has to finish this now “Is because I’ve started catching feelings.” Lena pokes her piece of sushi and looks up to a _very_ alert woman staring at her “And I guess you don’t feel the same way, but it wasn’t fair for me to just push you away like I did.”

There’s a long moment of silence before she’s able to meet Kara’s intense eyes “We don’t stay open past four.”

“What?”

“I saw you at some charity benefit four months ago, and I had you in the back of my head for a while, always kind of hoping that I’d see you again. The universe put you in my massage parlour. And when you wanted to come back, I took the underhand the universe was throwing and just… made it work.” 

Lena just stares back at her, mouth agape.

“If you can forgive the tortured metaphor, I’m saying I’ve wanted something serious this whole time. I was just content to be, anything, with you.”

Lena lets her chopsticks drop and stands, Kara seems to register the look in her eyes and drops her own. “Take me to my new bed and break it in.”

Kara smiles with a gleam in her eye “Yes Ms. Luthor.”

Kara seems to be transferring all of her previously unsaid affection into her movements. She pushes Lena into the mattress and makes her toes curl again and again with her mouth, her tongue, her fingers. She even grinds Lena into the palm of her hand and makes her scream like an underpaid pornstar.

Spent and more than satisfied, Lena puts a hand over Kara’s rising chest and looks at her as her girlfriend instead of some unattainable model who tongues her dead every weekend.

Kara turns to her with sickening affection in her eyes “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I just,” Lena laughs hard “I can’t believe you guys close at four.”

“I can’t believe Alex and Sam didn’t know this whole time.”

Lena settles her head into Kara’s shoulder “About that…”

“What?”

“Sam knew right after the first time.”

“Shit. I am not as smooth as I thought.”

“Kara Danvers.” Lena tuts “Am I rubbing off on you? I don’t know you as a woman who swears.”

“Oh, _please do_ rub off on me.”

The line shouldn’t work, but it does. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Lemme know if I should continue/ if it's any good.  
> And the formatting is probably a mess.


End file.
